Code: Prophecy
by Emma the Crazy Slytherin
Summary: After discovering that XANA is stronger than ever, Katie, Conner and the gang are on nonstop missions to destroy him. A prophecy is reviled and a new girl comes to Kadic. Can the gang trust her? Is she working for XANA? And more importantly is Katie going to date Odd or Conner? Read to find out!
1. icy bliss

Code Prophecy: Chapter 1: icy bliss

After discovering that XANA is stronger than ever, Katie, Conner and the gang are on nonstop missions to destroy him. A prophecy is reviled and a new girl comes to Kadic. Can the gang trust her? Is she working for XANA? And more importantly is Katie going to date Odd or Conner? Read to find out!

Hello all! This is the sequel to my first ever FF "Code: Newbie" Sooo… R&R and that's all!

Katie POV:

Well I thought we were out of the woods. Apparently not. Everyone claims XANA won but I don't.

You know what? No. I'm going to start from the beginning so I can explain HOW my life was ruined.

Kadic Academy: 2 months earlier_

We were in the middle of class like some ordinary day when purple light hit the sky. "XANA…" I thought in my head. It started to snow. Everyone ran outside, laughing and enjoying themselves. "Jeremie? Didn't something like this happen before? And Yumi got crushed by a log and nearly died?" I whispered in his ear. "Yea. But this is normal." He said.

The winds went from normal to pounding in a few seconds. "Really this is normal?" I asked. Everyone started to run inside but Odd tripped and it got so cold he eventually had ice surround him. "Yea, you know who you can blame for this? Jeremie. He said it was "totally normal" isn't that right?" I asked. He just frowned in response. "We have to get to the factory if anyone is going to survive this. Now that "You know who" is stronger, he can make this place colder and colder by the minute, if even that." I said.

Connor was only half paying attention so when I said "you know who" he interrupted and asked, "We are fighting Voldemort now? Man! Can I go to Hogwarts now?" I sighed in exasperation. "No! we are fighting XANA Conner keep up!" I whispered harshly. "Now normally Odd would be out "bait" person but because he is in a block of ice, he is no help. So…" William trailed off. "Ok here is the plan, Katie, Yumi, you help Aelita go to the factory. Conner is going to stay and be the distraction. And then Jeremie, Ulrich and I will go check on Odd and then we will meet you three at the factory. Got it?" William asked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Once Conner gave the signal and the three of us left the building as fast as possible. We were only wearing our normal clothes and it was as cold as ever! But we kept running Yumi taking the lead, Aelita was in the middle and I was in the back. So far there was no one possessed but Yumi was giving nervous glances at every tree we went by. "Yumi are you ok?" I asked. "Sure. I'm ok. We just have to get to the factory." She said.

We made it to the sewer and it was indeed a little warmer in there, but that didn't stop us from freezing our butts off. We grabbed skateboards and scooters and made it to the bridge in no time. We ran into the elevator and waited for Yumi to put in the "Self-virtualization" as Jeremie likes to call it.

We went into the scanner and had our data scanned and we were in Lyoko. There were no monsters, "It's too calm. I don't like this." Yumi said. "Let's just get going before we do have any company." Aelita said. We started moving toward the tower when I was shot by a crab and lost about 10 life points. "Hide!" I yelled.

There were some rocks beside us and we were able to hide behind them. "Come on! Where's back up when we need it. Suddenly William showed up and stabbed the crab. "Yay! The universe FINALLY listens to me!" I yelled. "Ya. It's about time." I heard Ulrich say. "How's Odd?" Aelita asked. "He's not going to hold out much longer if you don't get to the tower? Jeremie said.

"Aelita you can make a run for the tower when we say go ok?" William said. We waited for about two minutes. "Now!" William yelled. Aelita waved her hand over her star and the wings came out and she flew as fast as she could to the tower.

"Ok guys the tower is deactivated and we can to a return trip." Jeremie said. "ok. But what are we going to do about XANA?" I asked. "Tell you what, tomorrow we will go get data to fight the virus. Ok?" Jeremie asked. "You know what? Yea that sounds like a good idea." We all said.

RTTP:

We were in the cafeteria when Odd walked in. "Hey Odd how are you feeling?" I asked. "Terrible! What happened?" Odd asked. "Oh there was just a blizzard and you turned into a block of ice." Conner said. "Wow. That was said really calmly." I said. "Well Odd you should know that tomorrow we are going to go to sector 5 to get some data about XANA." Jeremie said. "ok cool. I will be there." Odd said. "Well till tomorrow." Jeremie said. "Yep." Everyone agreed.

Sorry that kinda seemed like a repeat of "Cold War" but I thought it was a good idea. So R&R. over and out!


	2. Let's Explore!

Chapter 2: Let's Explore!

An: If anyone is confused about what's going on you may need to read, "Code: Newbie" first. But if you already have please disregard this note.

ECS doesn't own Code: Lyoko. I wish I did! However I do own this awesomesauce plot, Katie and Conner.

On with the Chappie!

Katie POV:

I woke up the next day with LOTS of excitement. I never went to get data from sector 5 before! I had a quick shower and when I was walking to breakfast I got a text. "Katie. No one else can make it to the factory today, do you wanna do this tomorrow or go alone today? Jeremie." I quickly texted back "Today, I will be able to fend for myself."

No one was there when I ate breakfast and I met Jeremie on the way to the benches. "Alright Katie you ready?" He asked me. "Sure." I said with pure excitement. We walked to the sewer entrance and I felt like I had to ask. "You know Jeremie i can never tell how you guys put up with this for so long. How do you manage?" "Oh well we just had to get used to the attacks, it took a while but we were all able to do it." Was all he said and nothing else. I frowned and kept quiet the rest of the way there.

"Alright Katie you ready?" He asked me. "You act like this is my first time to Lyoko." I said. "Oh right…" he trailed off. "Whatever! Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization." He finished as I was sent to the virtual world.

"Kay Katie you have about three minutes for the trigger to be pushed starting… now!" he yelled. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me from a long hall into a main room where I saw the trigger on the other side of the room. I got a arrow out just in case. Any sign of mosters and I shot. "1 minute left!" Jeremie screamed. "Oh calm down you sissi! I got it!" I yell as I ran over and pushed the trigger and the timer on Jeremie's screen stopped.

I came to a room with a elevator and had to jump at the right time. When the elevator stopped I walked outside the dome apparently and a screen popped up. "Ok so I just need to look for data here right?" I asked. "Yep and I will let you know when I will take over kay?" Jeremie asked. "Alright. And Jeremie the cool talk doesn't suit you." I added.

I really didn't find anything until I pressed on something that just showed up. It was very surprising to me. I only could read it.

"XANA will gain power. There will be two daughters. One will be his uprising, the other his downfall. Both fight for opposite sides but will work together unknowingly till one betrays the other."

"Katie are you ok?" Jeremie asked. It dawned on me that I hadn't spoken the whole time I read that. "Yea I'm good are you ok to take over?" I ask. "Yep you found a good amount of stuff." He said. "Really?" I ask hoping he didn't mean the XANA thing. "Yep you can come home now." He said. Before I was devirtualized, I deleted the message so Jeremie wouldn't know.

When I came back up to the computer room I stood behind Jeremie's chair. "You really think you will be able to figure this out?" I ask. "Yea if I spend all night on it I could have most of it done in the next couple days." He said. "oh no! you are getting your sleep and don't make me disable your computer." I threatened him. He put his hands up in surrender.

We were walking outside on the bridge when I heard a call, "Katie!" I knew it was Odd. "I will leave you two alone." Jeremie said. "Wha—'' I tried to say. Odd walked up to me. "Hey Katie I wanted to ask you howdoyoufeelaboutmeasmorethanafriend?" He tried to ask me but it all sounded like gibberish. "Umm what?" I ask. Odd sighed, "How do you feel about me as more than a friend?" He asked.

I was trying to avoid this conversation as long as possible. "Umm Odd I know you like most of the other boys have a small crush on me when I first came to Kadic but I just…. I just don't really feel the same way about you." It was very hard for me to finish. Odd frowned and looked like he was going to cry. "look Odd just because I don't like you as a boyfriend doesn't mean you are one of my very best friends. And I really don't want to get into the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing right now…" I said. "I understand." Odd said, turned around and walked back to the school.

CLCLCLCLCLCLC

I had a really hard time sleeping that night thinking about Odd. I sighed and went to breakfast. I bumbed into Conner on the way there. "Hey I heard about you and Odd last night so does that make you available?" He asked. "No. I will tell you what I told him, I'm not ready for boyfriends yet." I said. "Oh come on your pretty and brave enough why don't you ju—'' I interrupted him, "what part of NO do you not GET? I told you I don't WANT a relationship and that's IT!" I yelled and walked away.

Walking to breakfast I heard a boom and the floor started to colaps under me. I ran and my phone started righing, "Hello? Yes I'm in the school. Yes I know it's XANA! Yes I know I haave to get to the factory! Fine I will see you there later." I said as I hung up my cell. "Katie!" Conner ran toward me. Another boom and I was falling….falling…falling…..

Fell to the ground with a thud and realized it was dark. Huh well I guess my flashlight finally was put to use. "Whoo were alive!" Conner said. I looked up from where we fell. "no… we're buried alive!" I said.

10 minutes later:

Conner was in a ball shaking. While I was trying everything to get out. "Where are the others? Do you think they will defeat XANA? Will we live to see tomorrow?" conner was asking all these questions and I was about ready to pull my ears off. "Conner we will get through this! But you need to pull it together ok?" I ask. He nodded and I stood up again to look for another plan.

"Katie? About earlier?" he asked. "Yea? What about it?" I asked. "Did you al least give some thought about it?" he asked. I sighed, walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Look the only reason I'm not ready was cause I had a relationship with a guy in America and the week before I left I found out he was cheating on me with one of the most popular girls in school." I explained and it still brought a tear to my eye to bring it up.

"I don't care about some guy in America. But if he can't date you because there is some other "popular" girl then he is stupid. Because you are one of the prettiest, bravest, most confident girls I know." Conner said. I giggled and asked "You really think so?" "I know so. And it's about time you know to." He said. "Thank you." I said and wrapped my arms around him. We pulled back and he lean forward and kissed me.

Unlike my ex back home his lips were sweet, and gentle. Not rough and trying to get the kiss done as fast as possible. But I wanted this kiss to last forever, but forever wasn't as long as I thought it was as a white bubble enclosed us in a return to the past.

Ok if the senery of that past scene didn't make sence they fell into a kind of didtch under the school but still buried alive. So… that's that. And I made this one longer because I won't update for the next 4 to 5 days so stay tuned everybody!


	3. AN

p class="MsoNormal"AN: I'm going to DL Thursday-Sunday and I won't update during that time so… sorry…. : ( /p 


	4. crashed

We Are Sorry. You're idiot author's mind has crashed…

Please wait while we reboot with ideas…


End file.
